


What does "together" mean?

by Comicfan



Series: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall Challenge [9]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: After having decided to date Artemis and Jason think they should inform Bizarro. It doesn't go quite how they planned.





	What does "together" mean?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how far I'll go in this series as I have other ideas in mind. Their mostly Jaytemis/Arson, what this pairing is called, related since I feel bad that no one else seems to be writing for this ship. I still consider myself on the fence for the pairing but it's weird. Seriously the first series had Joyfire but no one's doing this? I'm surprise no one's even done an OTP 4 yet.
> 
> One of the other fic ideas I have is to work on a fic showing Artemis' side of the Annual when she's trolling Jason. I also have an idea for an AU with a mixture of old canon and Rebirth canon for the Bana-Mighdall and Jason getting stuck there before he can return to Gotham from his training.
> 
> Might do some others too.

~~~~"Hey buddy ! Do you got a sec ? Artemis and me would like to talk with you for a moment." Seeing the barely restrained nervous excitement pass over Jason is frankly adorable. Unfortunately she's not doing much better and for the life of her Artemis doesn't know why. Not until Jason looks at her over his shoulder to give her an encouraging smile.

_Dear goddess...this makes it real._

As if a date or a kiss hadn't been a sign of them veering out of the much discussed "friendzone." Bizarro was important to them and in a way he was more of a part of their lives than her people or Jason's adopted family. She hadn't thought he'd object to them as a couple and scoffed at Jason's concerns. Only when Artemis saw his innocent face did she wonder if those nagging worries were well founded. What if Bizarro did feel left out?

"Jason and I have decided to see if we can work as a couple." The red head said getting straight to the point. It had always been her choice to be direct though this time nerves were partly involved. "This won't alter our relationship with you, we'll just be seeing if this change works for us. Whether it does or doesn't we'll still be here for you."

"Exactly. We just want you to know. Do you have any questions ?" The earnestness of Jason's voice when he spoke to Bizarro never failed to touch her heart. Right from the start Jason was caring enough to see there was more to the clone and brave enough to try to reach him.

Downing his juice in one go Bizarro wiped his mouth with a napkin then tilted his head to the side. "Me already know Reds date."

"What ?!" 

"How did you know?!" The answer escaped her for a moment though Jason seemed to realize it a second before Bizarro confirmed it.

"Me heard." Bizarro replied like it was old news.

"How...much did you hear ?" Jason asked weakly.

"Reds like each other." The hulking figure gave a shrug as if that was the only important part. Perhaps it was and they were the ones over thinking things.

"Yes. Yes we do." Artemis agreed in a steady voice to keep Jason from freaking out over what Bizarro might have overheard. "Does this upset you?"

"No. Me happy for Reds." He gave them an encouraging smile before it turned into a frown. "Me am just worried me can't control powers in time."

"In time for what big guy?"

Jason had a supportive hand on the clone's bicep and Artemis took his other hand to silently show their unity. She was glad that they were all handling this well. Honestly and through good communication to ensure they were all on the same page.

"In time for Reds baby."

She was at a loss for words and could only sputter uselessly as their giant friend gave her stomach a gentle press with his finger. He barely made contact at all as if he feared she'd shatter.

"Uh, she's not pregnant big guy." Thankfully Jason had found his voice before she found hers.

"Me know. Not yet but me know how babies happen." That sweet face brightened like it had when he discovered a new holiday for them to celebrate. "Bizarro watch nature shows. Birds and bees not actually mate. That wrong. People "bump uglies" though."

"Where did you hear that?! Seriously point out the person you heard that from !"

Artemis tended to agree with Jason's outrage whenever Bizarro repeated crude sayings. Whether those people realized it or not they were corrupting an innocent when they spoke. Besides she always hated that particular saying with a passion.

"That's a rude thing to say, Bizarro." She didn't correct him on such things as often as Jason did but she would back him up on not using this phrasing again.

His lip jutted out a little farther when he poured. "Me sorry."

"There's no plans for a baby." It seemed to take Jason a great effort to speak as he clearly didn't want to have this conversation. Truth be told neither did she.

"Reds have different reproduction parts." Bizarro "helpfully" noted as if they hadn't been aware of that fact. "Reproductive parts make babies."

"Not always." Artemis argued wondering if they were really about to explain safe sex to their friend. Her temple ached with the oncoming signs of an headache.

"Some made in tubes like Bizarro." He agreed missing her meaning entirely. "Me excited ! Can't wait for baby Red !"

"We're dating not anywhere near the, er, baby making stages." Jason corrected with the look of one ready to bang their head repeatedly against the wall. "We don't even know if we'd work out as a couple yet so planning a baby is _way_ too soon."

"Bizarro heard babies aren't always planned for." The friend remarked stubbornly holding his ground.

A stricken look passed over Jason's features and she found herself tugging him closer to her. It takes an obvious effort for him to have a reply for the clone's statement.

"That's true but most of the time that doesn't work out for anyone. If the parents aren't ready for a baby...well in a lot of cases it the kid suffers for it." The way he said it hadn't left any doubt in Artemis' mind that Jason was speaking from personal experience.

"Oh. Then why people mate if they not ready for babies?" Such an innocent and loaded question.

"For physical gratification." The Amazon answered bluntly earning an incredulous look from Jason. "Many prefer maintaining deeply committed relationships to make the experience more of an emotional bonding. My people believe that sometimes it can even create spiritual bond. It can either be a meaningless romp or a beautiful union based on love."

Giving her words some thought Bizarro nodded. "Me understand. But me wanted a baby Red."

"A child is a grave responsibility none of us are ready for." Artemis reminded with a grimace. Her tone was harsh but she didn't want him to be under the impression that they would cave under his demands nor provide a child like it was a pet.

Thankfully he accepted this answer for the moment before asking more questions. "Will Reds share a room?"

"Uh still too early to know big guy." Jason grumbled while rubbing the backing his head and glancing at the floor. Red always suited him and the flush to his face was no different.

"Regardless we will require space to work these things out." The last thing she wanted was for Bizarro to be interrupting intimate moments.

_He'd probably barge in to ask if the baby was made yet. That would certainty kill the romance._

"Married?" Bizarro pressed as if he were their disapproving parent.

"Most don't get married after one date, B." The shorter man answered with a drawn out sigh.

"Then what changed?" The disappointment was clear as day on the clone's face and in his tone. "Do Reds at least kiss?"

"Yes." Artemis confirmed ignoring Jason's hiss of protest.

Bizarro's glum expression brightened at the reply.

"Me happy for Reds ! Now you can do couple things ! Kiss, hold hands, stare into eyes, park car in lovers lane, fondle--"

"Going too far again, B !" Jason gave her a pointed look. "He gets this from you."

She opened her mouth to protest but after some considering shrugged in response. She saw no need for a filter and made no apologies for it. A knock to the door announced the presence of their "landlady" Ma Gunn who beckoned Artemis to follow.

"If you got a moment dear I'd like a word."

After exchanging puzzled looks with Jason she followed wondering what the woman could possibly have to say to her. They went down several hallways before the elder woman explained herself.

"Had this ready before the bombing when I planned to return to my old ways. The original school had it too." Chomping on her cigar Gunn directed a curious Artemis to leave the doorway. "Funny thing is that a lot of parents objected to it more than my organized crimes and guns. I thought it was just common sense. No one ever wants to deal with it."

Artemis pulled open one of the cabinets Gunn had directed her towards to find several boxes of condoms. The Amazon's emerald eyes widened in surprise and she shot Gunn a questioning look.

"I have a lot and it's doubtful that the convicts I tend to will need them. Seeing how I have some "Outlaws" I figured it was a good idea to let you know what I got here. I'm sure none of you are ready for the fresh hell of parenting while on the run. Personally I wouldn't recommend it for at least a couple of years."

"...Though this is unexpected and unneeded at the moment, thank you."

"Honey it's never "unneeded" except when you're planning for spawn. And judging by the way you two have been giving each other googly eyes it won't be long now anyway. I don't know how Amazons view sex but I heard rumors. Try not to break anything including the boy."

To Artemis surprise Gunn actually glared at her from over her glasses.

"Kid's still a baby himself and doesn't need anymore crap in his life. If it came to that I'd suspect he'd take on such a responsibility to be a good parent but he shouldn't have to. His dad did and while he's not like his old man that burden can be crippling."

"I don't mean to offend but I never realized you were so protective of Jason."

The old woman gave a bitter laugh making her tough facade fade away. It made her look small and frail. "I put that kid through crap. I know my sins and for some reason he doesn't blame me for the past. So many do."

Putting out her cigar Gunn tossed it in the trash with a disgusted snort muttering about getting sentimental at her age.

"Still, better safe than sorry." Gunn said as she departed leaving the Amazon alone in the storage room.

Artemis agreed and turned back to the selection knowing Jason would be too embarrassed to check it out himself. 

_Bizarro and Gunn might be too bold but perhaps their hearts are in the right place. Besides in the end it's acceptance and in time it might be enough for Jason to tell his family._

_...After we date for awhile that is. I don't want to bring this up with them for some time. Goddess I don't know if I could take dealing with them all at once._

**Author's Note:**

> Bizarro did claim that he hears everything.


End file.
